Something New and Someone Blue
by Noir Detective
Summary: AU for IJ and the infernal Machine and pre ME1. What if the infernal machine was built by Protheans and Indy used it and met Someone blue on the other end? Will he survive the new environment and shy alien archaeologist? Possible Indy/Liara currently on Hiatus
1. Prologue

**AN: Not mine I am just playing in the sandbox of my fantasy. Sadly English is not my first language so apologies for all mistakes ad errors. PM me and I will correct them. Cheers and enjoy.**

Prologue One

Henry "Indiana" Jones PhD had a bad feeling about this adventure from the beginning. He knew that this journey will end as a catastrophe and his gut feeling wasn't proved wrong so far and it had begun so innocently. Fate or whatever deity, who is responsible for this mess… Screw you!

It all had begun in the summer of 1947, when Indy was not so contently digging alone in what was going to turn into a ruins of an unknown ancient civilization that was long ago lost to the mists of time in the remote cliffs somewhere in Utah's middle of nowhere.

He wasn't very satisfied because he was doing preliminary dig alone and he was hopping that he would find something by now…

Well something more than few crumbling walls in the rocks and pottery shards anyway. All had changed when the chopper arrived one day, as it was carrying his long time friend, medium, archeologist, paranormal-scientist and old crush Sophia Hapgood.

When she landed in his base camp she revealed that she had changed her employers and was currently working for CIA and she had roped him into working for them too, as she had showed him an artifact that looked like flywheel from the end of nineteen century but in reality, it was thousands of years old and amazingly enough still functioning. And that was supported by the fact that Soviet science team led by Dr. Gennadi Volodnikov had allegedly found the legendary foundations where the tower of babel once stood. Plus that thios new "flywheel" came from that dig site. WWhat was even more strange on this was that Volodnikov, who led the expedition there, wasn't an archeologist. No he was theoretical physicist interested in alternate dimensions whose goal was supposedly to find a weapon more powerful than the atom bomb to give soviets a head start in a starting Cold War.

So after meeting Sophia's boss Kevin Turner Indy was intrigued enough to visit the soviet dig site. Where he found out that there was some kind of ancient infernal machine that could open doors to other worlds but when the Babylonians tried to turn it on it tore down the whole tower of Babel and some crucial parts were moved into hiding places.

And so began the great race where Indy traveled around the world, with soviet soldiers on his tail, while numerous traps traps and a lot of stranger things.

His first stop was in a fabled Shambala monastery, which was located in a Soviet republic of Kazakhstan. There he met strange monk and something what could only be described as some sort of an ice golem. He was able to defeat it and to recover the first part of the hidden part of the machine that was stored there. It was a device that could unleash strong tremors and could bring the whole mountains down with a frightening ease.

After that he traveled through portal that took him, into much friendlier climate of Palawan Island in the Philippines. There he met more Soviet soldiers (what a surprise) and inside of the ruins he met a stone and lava golems for a change. All of them tried to kill him but the part of machine that he recovered there made his life much easier, as it made him invisible, when activated.

It astounded him to no end how such a advanced technology that was light years away from current earth technology ended forgotten Where humanity could have been? But from certain signs he found on tablets on both places, he started to have a certain suspicious feeling that these artifacts weren't of terrestrial origin, but if that was true what had happened to their creators and why did they had left them here? All of those questions started to worry him.

He was shortly reunited with Sophia who helped him with traveling to Mexico as his next steps according his leads guided him there, it lead him into Pyramid of the Sun in Teotihuacan. There he found secret passages, which lead him to a third piece of machine, which enabled him, to fly. Although when he was using it, it enveloped him in blue glowing field it was really strange feeling to be hovering in the air enveloped in a blue light. This certainly rated at the very top on his scale of weird. But what was even worse when he grabbed it, it had activated huge mechanical snake (it had to be a fucking snake!) which tried o eat him. He managed to out smart it and impale it on a huge spike.

But every good deed must be punished accordingly and as he cleared the pyramid, Volodnikov's men captured him. Luckily he managed to escape and to retrieve his pieces of machine that had been confiscated.

The last part was located in a pyramid in Sudan. And it was guarded by laser shooting, ten feet tall freaking robot of all things. It wasn't very intelligent though so destroying wasn't that hard when he was at the surface he was confronted by Turner and Volodnikov who showed surprisingly alone.

Turner was demanding the pieces, but Volodnikov just warned him that Turner is more like gangster than an agent of a government and he left. Indy handed the pieces to Turner. But deep inside he was disturbed, by Volodnikov's words, as the small rotund Russian played more than less fair with him and he had never directly ordered his men to kill him plus he didn't seem to be too keen for world domination.

Indy plagued by Russians words traveled to Babylon following Turner. He was surprisingly, aided by Volodnikov in this endeavor. When he arrived there he found out that Turner somehow wrongly activated the machine and it has trapped Sophia into what could be described as energy field bubble and it is slowly getting smaller and smaller threatening to crush her.

He tried to negotiate with Turner, but he was just muttering that he will use the machine to destroy the Communists and secure the world for the Western Powers and wouldn't listen to a reason. He tried to take the last part from Turner but the encounter ended in a showdown where Indy shoot Turner dead. Then with a great difficulty he managed rearranged the wrongly placed pieces of machine to the right sockets in hope that it will free Sophia as the bubble that she was trapped.

He was somewhat successful as Sophia was released, but he, on the other hand was now trapped in a similar bubble, but this one wasn't getting smaller, no this one was slowly getting brighter as the machine pumped more energy into it. He shook his head to get rid himself of this reverie and he opened his eyes and shouted.

"Sophia! That is no use!" he was aware Sophia, who was desperately trying to shut the machine off. "Sophia, please let it be and get the hell out of here, pronto! Get on the surface find Volodnikov tell him what happened here… and tell him that I am a fool that should have listened to him. There is no need for both of to die here. Please listen to me and get the hell out off here!" He would never openly admit to anybody that he was wrong, but facing nearly certain death tends to change ones priorities. He saw that she had veiling tears in her eyes.

"No I will find a way to shut it down!" she yelled at Indy. "I wont let you in it Indy, no I won't" She glared stubbornly at him and returned to her efforts.

Indy saw figure of Gennadi Volodnikov standing in the entrance of the room, he looked stunned and he was silently observing the drama, that was unfolding inside of the machine. Indy looked at him and he shouted.

"Gennadi! Please I beg you take her with you and get out of here pronto as I think that this machine will explode in any given moment and if the previous explosion tore down the tower of babel I don't want you two to stick around. Please do it as a favor to me I beg you."

The rotund Russian grimly nodded. "Horošo, I will" he grimly answered he gave Indy a military salute and surprisingly swiftly for a someone of his built, he ran to frenetic Sophia and unceremoniously he threw her over his shoulder and started to run for it away from the infernal machine.

Sophia was screaming and trying to free herself. "Indy. No! Let me go!" but she fought with no avail as the Russian doctor held her in a firm grip.

Indy shouted at the retreating pair. "Sophia I am sorry. Spasibo Volodnikov do svidaniya.*" He then closed his eyes as the blue glow of his bubble began to be too bright for him to keep them open.

Volodnikov managed to get clear from the complex where the machine was with protesting Sophia on his shoulder in a record time and he kept running. He was about five hundred meters away from the entrance when there was strange noise originating from the complex the sound started to grew on intensity and suddenly there was an intensive blue flash, followed by shock wave that threw him on the ground curiously there was no sound of explosion as one would expect.

After few minutes or maybe an hour tops, Indy heard as the hum of the machine started to rapidly grew in pitch and suddenly he knew no more as the darkness and feeling of emptiness enveloped him…

When Volodnikov managed to get back on his feet he saw that in place where the complex with infernal machine stood was gone, that there was only a huge crater left. He turned to Sophia who was openly crying on the ground he tried to calm her but with a little of success.

* Thank you Volodnikov farewell.

Prologue Two

**Thessia T'Soni's Complex 2180 A.D.**

One hundred and one year old Liara T'Soni was nearly bouncing from the walls from excitement. Her mother finally after all these years accepted her chosen career. And even more than that she even proposed that she will finance her field expedition to new probable location Prothean ruins it was located on Zatheria in Armstrong cluster. It felt wonderful such an opportunity never knocked on your door twice.

Although, she would be alone for a better part of her expedition and she had to keep her findings quiet for some time. So far she was exited beyond measure from the prospect of what she could potential find there.

She checked all of her equipment and went to give her goodbyes to her mother. She was kind of sad that she had to leave her now, as her relationship with her mother remarkably improved in the last years. And they become very close. She was quite happy from this change and it tore her heart to leave her for so long. After tearful goodbyes she had boarded ship that took her to Zatheria.

**Few days later**

Zatheria was remarkably dull planet. It could be described as bare rock with water and breathable atmosphere, nearly no life forms on the surface that were worth of mentioning. In short no one would ever consider this planet worth of any close attention.

That changed several months ago, as mining company R*E*D PLC. (Reliable Excavation & Demolitions, Public Limited Company), bought license to build small mining base and to do several small mining probes to discover if there is any hidden resources in the planet. The mineral which was in the soil completely blocked all surface scanning so the had to do it by the old fashioned way and had to drill exploratory wells. When they were digging their first exploratory well, suddenly they discovered something what looked like as a collapsed ventilation shaft.

After some digging around, they have found an opening and they broke into vast system of mines and tunnels their test revealed that the tunnels and ruins. Old ruins that were bearing remarkably similarity to Prothean ruins and that made them highly interesting. Unfortunately they didn't have any good archeologist to verify the finds.

Funnily enough Benezia had some stocks in this company and when they had discovered that vast net of tunnels and some ruins, they had put the quiet word to their share holders that they were searching for an archeologist who would evaluate the ruins, if they had any feasibility before they announced the discovery officially.

And Bennezia recommended Liara as she was meeting their requirements for the archeologist and her family stocks in the company would guarantee that she would keep it quiet until it could be officially announced to the council. And if the ruins were valuable it would do wonders for Liaras reputation as an archeologist after that debacle with her article about Prothean extinction.

So that's how she ended in the mines. The deal was that, she was to be send there alone and had six months to do her research and to bring some conclusive results to the board, while the works at the mines were suspended. Then they would present it to the rest of the Galaxy.

She had made her base camp inside of the mines near the one of the biggest chambers found so far. There were only three disadvantages that she found so far.

One, she had no signal there thanks to the mineral in the soil created nearly perfect shielding. Therefore it was blocking all signals in and out. She was nearly cut of from the rest of galaxy and the only way to communicate with rest of the galaxy was through the miners base on the surface and it was done through the landline, which was extremely old fashioned as it used physical line. It was really extremely clunky and beyond old fashioned, but it was the only way. Which neatly lead to disadvantage number two.

The line went through the only direct way out of the mines it was what used to be the first shaft created after discovery of the ventilation shaft and which broke into the ancient tunnels. It was the only one secure way out. After discovery of the tunnels it was decided that for the better connection with the surface this shaft was converted into reinforced elevator shaft. It held all cables necessary for the landline communication and extranet connection into the Liara's research camp.

To maintain secrecy Liara was down there alone. She had all supplies and equipment to live down there in her base camp and do her research for six months. The R*E*D relocated all of their personal into other operations on the other side of plane or elsewhere and Liara was basically left there alone with very limited contact with the rest of the galaxy. That was the disadvantage number three.

XxX

Liara sighed she had a bad feeling something was going to happen, something bad, but she didn't have the slightest clue what.

"You are getting paranoid girl, you know? It's because you are living in these tunnels for nearly two months with no outside contact." She said out loud to herself and snorted humorlessly.

"Look at yourself, you are speaking with yourself." She shook her head and continued. "I have to call mother, at least I need to talk with somebody." She gave the room, where she was, last glare and turned to head back into her camp.

The room, which she left, was the biggest room discovered so far and it was close to her camp not even Two hundred meters away. But this room frustrated her to no end, she had found out that the ruins were indeed of Prothean origin so far, and from the one OSD she had found that this place was used as a research facility, didn't know what this room served for or what were that device inside of it, or even if it was a device. There was strong possibility that it was shrine filled with sculptures of some long forgotten Prothean sect. and the disc talked about different place.

The room was a circle shaped dome, there were six heavily engraved obelisk like structures standing in a circle inside of the room and there was seventh standing outside of the circle her guess was, that the seventh object, based on its shape and position, was either pulpit or a control panel. Against the later spoke that there was no obvious control interface.

This room was leaving her in tears for weeks, as she couldn't figure it out. She had found several relics from Protheans and a relatively undamaged disc that she had been trying to decipher but she had little luck with that. Only thing that she managed to decipher from it so far, was a short message to some Prothean named Ketal, that the mass transportation machine is not responding as it was expected to and that the project should be canceled and resources plus personal should be moved to other projects.

Liara hoped that the room she found was that device that was mentioned in that short message, but so far she had found nothing else what would support her theory.

She entered her living module and threw herself on the bed. And groaned into her pillow. This place was slowly driving her over the edge. She felt that this might be a biggest discovery about Protheans in centuries, but she was still missing something, except the room she had found nothing in the tunnels so far. The truth was that so far she had visited only small fraction of them They were not secure and she had found several animal carcasses few kilometers from her camp and some of them were relatively fresh and as she had no reliable maps and couldn't use navigational beacons, as the signal would be jammed by its surrounding, she didn't dare to explore further, without more assistance.

From what she found was clear that Protheans left this place long before they disappeared from the face of the galaxy. And only the dome room was left there unstripped of its equipment.

She lifted herself from the bed it was three weeks since she actually talked to someone. Truth to be told the communication with the rest of the galaxy, hell even with the rest of the planet were bad even with that land line it was problematic at the best as the signal on the planet surface was often interfered so quality of calls were bad at the good days, and on the others they were impossible due to number of electrical storms, so she mainly stuck to writing her messages and sending them through her e-mail.

Although Liara wrote a letter to her Mother four days ago she felt the need to speak with her or really anyone, when she thought about it.

Her mind set on the task, she picked herself from her bed and walked to her computer and logged in. She then opened the com-line and tried to dial her mother she was unsuccessful. Only after her second attempt to dial her mother she had noticed that there was an icon blinking on the screen saying that this station had no signal.

"That's odd the forecast said that there shouldn't be any storm today._"_ She mused out loud. She swiftly tapped few controls and diagnostics showed her that the landline was cut from the surface station. She frowned.

She had a bad feeling about this situation she opened one of the drawers in her table and picked a pistol she had stored there. She checked if it was in working condition and exited her shelter and looked at the wall of the tunnel the cables that were hanging there were uninterrupted. She followed them till she reached elevator shaft it was about one kilometer away from her camp. What she saw there was a huge shock for her.

The elevator cabin was left down there, but it was destroyed and its railings torn. It looked like it was deliberately sent down here with explosives and detonated down here. This room was reinforced and that reinforcement might act as a sound muffler, plus the distance and that her camp was behind several curves of the tunnels, would explain, that she didn't heard the explosion.

This was bad. She looked up from the bottom of the shaft. She was roughly two hundred and fifty meters under surface. Liara felt faint. She was trapped there.

She looked around of the shaft walls.

"_No I can't possibly climb that, although the blast created some cracks in the walls down here. I don't have any climbing equipment and I doubt that even with one, climbing over two hundred meters on smooth concrete wall is beyond my abilities. What happened up there?"_ She thought and shook her head.

Again she searched the bottom of the shaft but she didn't find anything that might help her or what might throw some light on why would somebody blow the elevator up. After finding nothing she slowly and shakily returned to her shelter.

She didn't know how she got back into her shelter, she felt like she was dreaming a dream and bad one at that. She sat on her bed for hours thinking what to do. She never noticed that she had fallen asleep.

**On the surface seven hours prior**

The large Turian was pacing in an empty office in a building he discovered not even an hour ago. He was named Capitan Borak and he was fairly well known pirate. Who right now, needed place to hide, as he had Spectre on his tail.. Zatheria seemed as an ideal hiding place no colonies nobody would be there. To his surprise he found what looked like an empty building it wasn't exactly locked and there was a number of mining equipment there. One of his men was scurrying databanks to find why nobody was there. There was a large shaft leading under the surface, but one of his overeager Batarian minions blew it up. He killed the idiot right after he found out. _"Moron who knows what valuables lies down there." _He thought bitterly. He would deal with the tunnels later after his crew will have the building secured and after Tellak was done with the deciphering the data they found.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Liara was awakened abruptly from her restless slumber. For a few blissfully wonderful moments, she thought that the events of the previous day were just a bad dream. Then the reality hit her like an angry krogan.

Liara slowly picked herself from the bed and looked at digital clock showing her that it was about five in the morning but what had awakened her? She stared dumbly at the wall fro a few seconds before she registered that she could hear a faint humming noise from the outside, she stood up and nearly fallen back on her bed as the ground shook suddenly from a moderate tremor.

Liara looked bewildered as the sound was a odd mixture of electrical and mechanical gridding it didn't sound natural at all and again she picked her pistol and ventured outside of her module. She still could hear that and having no better idea she started to follow the noise. Another tremor came and she had to catch herself and hold onto the wall to prevent from the falling. Liara was beyond bewildered, but her natural curiosity over come her and she followed the noises origin.

She surprisingly ended in that circle room with those six mysterious obelisk monuments. Although now, three of them were humming and they were literally sparking as the electricity was running, sparking and arching all over them.

Then another tremor and the fourth shook the room as another one came alive sparkling with electricity. Liara stared at this with openmouthed awe and luckily enough she had gathered enough wits to turn hers omnitool recording function on, to record what was happening there.

After the sixth one turned on the columns, all of the columns created glowing energy connection between themselves and created a growing energy bubble in their center.

It was eerie as the energy from the columns was illuminating the room with a soft blue light.

There was suddenly extremely loud high-pitched electrical whining accompanied with an extremely bright flash of light that forced Liara to cover her head with her hands and to turn her head then suddenly there wave of energy that threw her on the ground and then there was darkness and deafening silence.

Liara slowly lifted herself from the ground into dark room and turned the lights, which she had installed into the room when she found it, on.

On the first glace the room looked the same as yesterday only the dust was stirred and was slowly setting down. Then it hit her there was something lying in the center of the room. She stared at it surprisedly and slowly crept forward with her pistol at the ready and flaring her biotics just in case.

It was an unconscious Human!

Liara stared at him in bewilderment. Then she noticed the style of his clothing. Liara didn't have the best track record with dealing with humans, as she had only met very small number of them, but still she knew enough of them, that she noticed that this man was dressed extremely oddly for a human.

He from what she could see he had rugged face, which was covered with short, stubs of what was it called face hair? He had brown hair as his hat had fallen from his head and was lying next to him. He was wearing dirty what might used to be white or tan button up shirt, over it he had leather jacket and brown pants over his right shoulder he had a brown satchel and from his belt were hanging some kind of oversized knife or machete, holster with what she guessed was probably was a pistol and a coiled whip? Liara even didn't try to guess his age, as she wasn't good at it with humans.

Liara stared at him for a few seconds' as thoughts were racing through her head she still had her gun pointed at him she knelt next to him and gently pressed her fingers to his neck to check his pulse. She felt strong and steady pulse under her fingers.

The man suddenly and audibly groaned and turned on his back, his left hand automatically went to cover his eyes. Liara nearly jumped back in surprise and stuffed the scream that nearly escaped her and quickly retreated several steps away from him, but then she forcibly stomped the need to flare her biotics and lowered her gun so it wasn't directly pointing at him, but she didn't put it away completely, still wary of what was happening. But trying to appear non-threatening towards the new arrival.

The man groaned again and slowly and drunkenly tried to sat up struggling for a few seconds he gave up on sitting up and he lifted himself on his elbows looking around he didn't see Liara at first as she was standing behind his back.

XxX

Indy felt like his body was used as somebody's punching bag. He rolled on his back. And covered his head by his left hand then and he slowly opened his eyes.

The world was spinning and bleary dreary. He felt tremors coursing through his body. His vision was blurred but slowly it was clearing.

And despite all of this he was sure about one thing that this wasn't the same room where he was before, as the celling he was currently looking at was from some smoothed grey dome shaped cavern not a light sandstone hall from where the infernal machine was housed.

He tried to sit up but his head started to spin so he settled on lifting himself on his elbows and he blearily looked around.

Now that he could see more clearly, he saw carved obelisk like columns that were the same as the ones in Babylon, but unlike like those in Babylon these were gray not golden. He had a bad feeling that this was just the beginning of his shocks and problems.

He stared at the closest obelisk for a few second and sight escaped him

"Uh oh, Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

He said more to himself. He saw his hat lying next to him and he reached to pick it up. He suddenly froze as he saw a figure in his peripheral vision and he realized that somebody was there in the room standing behind him.

He slowly turned his head and blinked several time as he did double take.

His eyes were playing tricks on him, that he was sure, as what he saw was not possible. He closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath and slapped himself hard.

He opened his eyes again.

Nope it didn't help, as the apparition was still standing there!

Albeit, if he had to judge from its face expression, it, no she was confused as well.

The creature looked remarkably similar to human female, his brain categorized. _"When you dismissed the lack of ears hair and add strange flesh hair and blue skin. The she remarkably looks like a cute Twentyish something babe. In a some kind of lab coat and a gun." _He thought to himself.

His thought train went to a halting screech. And he carefully looked again what was she holding in her hand.

That something indeed looked remarkably similar to a large pistol and although it wasn't directly pointed at him, which was nice and welcomed change in Indy's opinion, as it indicated that woman might not try to kill him on sight or on a sheer principle of a thing, but still it was a bit disquieting, as she still held it at the ready.

"_So she might use it if she decides that I am dangerous, I have to be careful, if I am going to survive this. Why shit like this is always happening to me?"_ he thought grimly to himself.

He slowly waved his left hand at her.

And nervously said "Hello, my eh… ummm... Lady, I uhmm… come in peace?" _"Smooth Jonesy, really smooth." _As he mentally face palmed.

Then he tried to lift himself into sitting position, but his word started to spin and suddenly floor hit him into his face and Indy decided that enough was enough and he embraced the darkness that over took him.

XxX

Liara watched, as the human slowly lifted himself on his elbows and looked around he didn't see her yet, as she was behind few steps him and said something, which she didn't understand. _"Who is Toto?" _she thought to herself.

Than when he reached for his hat he suddenly froze. And slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes widened as he saw her he stared at her for a few seconds then he blinked several times, closed his eyes took a deep breath and slapped himself.

The slap must been hard pretty hard as it was audible and it left slightly red outline on his face where his hand connected. He opened his eyes and looked at her again.

From the way he was looking at her one would think that he never saw or heard about Asaris.

He slowly held his hand up and waved at her in a non-threatening manner as the other one was supporting him.

And stammering he said, "Hello, my-eh..umm-lady, I come in peace?" and he tried to sit up but then his eyes rolled up as he had fallen back on the ground out cold.

Liara stared on him for a few seconds before she came to him. And checked him again , He was out cold all right, but what now. She cursed out loud. This day was going down around her head. First she is trapped on this rock and then man appears out of thin air and falls unconscious.

TBC

**AN : Just a small rewrite and new chapter if somebody wants to beta or adopt this PM me**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Liara stared dumbfoundedly at the unconscious human for several minutes trying and failing to comprehend, what in the name of goodness happened in front of her. That lasted till other parts of her mind finally kicked in and she carefully lifted the man by her biotics and levitated him back to her camp.

Once there she gentle put him into her bed, but before that she relived him out of his hat, jacket, satchel and all of the things that were hanging from his belt.

As a part of her gear she had a medical scanner in her camp and she was proficient enough to know how to use it to scan the man. The results were strange as his appearance. The scan showed that this was Human male of unidentified age. Although there were no implants, not even basic translator on him, also there were no traces of gene modification therapies or usage of modern medicine like medigel or remedies. There was a quite a lot scarring and evidence of old wounds but all of them were healed in old fashion way with stitches.

The only thing that really stood out of this seemingly "ancient" man was a unknown chemicals in his blood stream. It was something that had structure beyond analytical capabilities of her scanner. The only things about she could conclude about this chemical was that it was artificial and not natural, that it was inserted in the man and that it at least halted somewhat cellular degeneration of the man. And that he had concussion, but he should be fine in a few hours of sleep.

He was a real puzzle.

Unconscious puzzle that is.

Seemingly seeing no answers coming from him for the next few hours and having nothing better to do. Liara started to look thorough his things she took from him.

Lots of his things were strange to her or to be precise they weren't that strange just horribly outdated, but somehow his gear had reminded her of her own. In his pocket and satchel were lots of odds and ends. There was a small rolled sleeve that contained extremely outdated first aid kit.

Then there was a large brush, pencils and pen small pocket knife one leather bound small book and slightly larger notebook. She set the book and notebook aside almost reverently as the prices of such things was enormous, for later study.

"_Who uses paper books and notepads now days, they are extremely expensive."_ Liara thought to herself as she continued in her rummaging in still unnamed mans things

There was a small metal that in a closer examination revealed to be a lighter, piece of chalk, magnifying glass and small paper box with 45ACP cartridges. At least what was written on it. Several small metal doodloads like a pair compasses. Small metal flask filled with something that smelled suspiciously like whisky, water canteen two rings one with keys and second with fine curved metal sticks. _"Maybe some kind of lockpiks" _Liara wondered.

The machete was solid over two feet long piece of sharp metal blade probably from steel with a leather scabbard.

The gun was clearly made for five-fingered hand of humans or asaris as the trigger guard was way to small for Turian talons or larger fingers of other species. It looked like it used cartridges that were in the box in the satchel that was quite weird.

The whip was a weird as a choice of weapon.

When she looked through pockets in his jacket she found small wallet filled with coins and paper bank notes.

The wallet gave her no answers. She returned her gaze to the notebook. She opened it inside of it was filled with neat pencil sketches of ancient sites of humans as well as some smaller portraits of people, objects, symbols and so on nearly all pages were used. And there were small written references on each page that were looking like some kind annotation to other book.

Liara suddenly realized, that the gear of the man was suspiciously looking like a gear of some ancient archeologist. She could see parallels to her own gear.

She untied the leather strip that bound the smaller book and inside she found that it was full of hand written text unfortunately while she could read human language she could understand what was written there as it was written in some kind of shorthand, but fro its structure she would guess that it was some kind of Journal/Diary.

The only other thing was slim notebook it revealed that it was a USA pass port o the name of Henry Jones Jr. born on 1st July 1899. The Black and White small foto showed the slightly younger face of the unconscious man. That would make him 281 years old and that was ridiculous…

Although if somebody told her that there was some kind of functioning teleportation device she would considered it ridiculous too…

She looked at the unconscious man pensively and said out loud more to herself than to him.

"You sure bring more questions than answer Doctor Jones."

The man suddenly groaned

XxX

Indy was swimming out of a blissful state of unconsciousness. And as it somehow traditional requirement he groaned.

Then he made a second step in this transition, a quick audit, if his body has all the bits and extremities it remembered having yesterday. And Indy did that.

Two unrestrained hands and arms. Check

Two unrestrained legs with feet. Check

Torso Check

Head Check

Indy did the roll call and now came the tricky part as he started to check, if his body didn't have something multiple…. (The word after multiple wasn't important as anything multiple cannot be good.)

The pain sensation that used his unconsciousness for a quick smoke returned to its work with vengeance and Indy checked if he wasn't missing top of his skull.

He found out that surprisingly he was still in possession of it.

At this point outside stimulus was important. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't hear words like: "Vee met again Herr Jones…" or "hold that bastard down and lets get him started…"

Not hearing any dreaded words groaned again and opened his eyes.

"_Gray metallic ceiling and wall and I am lying on a bed that's… real improvement over the last time." _Ran through Indy's mind

"_Okay on my left is wall lets try looking to the right cabinets, strange boxes glowing panels and blue girl on the chair aaannndddd damn." _His mind went to screeching halt after sight of the blue girl and then it switched into higher gears

"_Jonesy what did you ate? The can had to be bad or it had the same mushrooms you ate when you were young in Utah? Improbable cause it's the same girl from the previous hallucination. Damn is she real? And if she is where am, I how did she got here and what the hell happened in the Babylon machine? Or is this elaborate hallucination that makes me seeing alien babes heh that would be neat."_

He blinked owlishly as he propped himself on his elbow the pain in his head recessing. He noted that most of his thing were laid o the table behind the blue woman. She was probably studying them he noticed that she carefully closed his journal and put it on the table to the rest of his things. Then she stood up from the chair and held her hands palms up in a universal gesture of peace and then gave small bow _"Probably some kind of formal greeting."_ He thought she also said something her voice was melodious but he had no idea what was it he guessed that the part she stressed was her name. _"Liara strange name"_ he mused never the less he sat properly and returned the bow and said.

"Greeting I am Indiana Jones or Indy for friends sorry but I cant understand you a single thing." He said with a small smile.

"_She is still cute for an alien or hallucination." _He idly mused her blue eyes grew thoughtful as she started to bit her lower lip she suddenly smiled although it was a quite nervous one and lifted her hand to stall him as she turned to one of the cabinets behind her.

Indy idly thought if she understood him as she rummaged through. Before she pulled with a victorious "aha" she small package from it. Then something extremely strange happened as her right hand lighted in a strange orange light he could see shapes on it and the light was reaction to touch of her left hand! This was a real step into Twilight zone for Indy.

The bluette was playing with the lights for a few seconds before she killed it and then she pulled from the box a small thing she held the small object in front of Indy's face, it looked like a small earplug then she gestured to it and then to place on her head where would she have ears, if she had them in the first place. Then she looked at him expectantly.

Indy understood that she wanted to put it inside of his ear, but why? He shrugged as if he had something to loose now. And he held his hand. She placed the small object into his hand and second one from the box.

Indy examined them they looked like ear plus made from metal he placed them in his ears as the bluette or Liara was it? Spoke again, but to his shock she spoke English now.

"Can you understand me now?"

XxX

Liara was pulled from her thoughts as the man groaned and slowly woke. She watched as he slowly patted himself in order to ascertain his body parts before he slowly opened his eyes and looked around when his gaze met hers he froze looking at her unblinkingly for several seconds.

Liara slowly put his journal on the table and with and stood from her chair with her hands palms up in peaceful gesture and giving him small formal greeting bow.

"Greeting.. human I am Dr. Liara T'Soni How are you feeling?" She noticed that his gaze on her was now more curious now. He sat properly coping her gesture and a bow saying.

"Greeting I am Indiana Jones or Indy for friends… sorry but I cant understand you a single thing."

"_This could be problem.. now wait a minute translator there should be one in my supplies"_ she gestured for him to wait as she started rummage through cabinet where she found her prize. She quickly scanned it with her omni-tool to check if the device was charged and functioning, before she gestured to Indy, as he called himself wasn't in that passport thing written that his name was Henry? To put it into his hearing appendages what were they called ears? Yes ears. And asked him.

"Can you understand me now?

TBC

**AN 3: This came to me about year ago. I might continue on this later I have a rough outline of the plot worked out, but so far I have no intentions or mainly inspiration to continue this right now. Although I just added this chapter so who knows… If anybody wants to adopt this PM me I am sure we can work something out. If somebody wants to beta this PM me but beware updating this will be highly irregular.**


End file.
